


forget me not

by jackattillo



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackattillo/pseuds/jackattillo
Summary: soulmate (noun): someone who you carry with you forever





	1. Matt & Elyse

**Author's Note:**

> i found these little soulmate au blurbs on an old drive and liked them too much not to post them. enjoy!

Matt's a man of faith. He believes in God and heaven above, but he also believes in the spirit of humanity and that at the end of the day, people were inherently good. He believes in second chances and not judging a book by its cover and that good things come to those who wait.

After thirty years of praying, thirty years of tracing the sloppy, un-even name inked onto his wrist, his waiting comes to an end.

"I'm Elyse Willems," she introduces herself by the crackers and cheese, underneath streamers and latex balloons. There's a red plastic cup full of jungle juice in her hand and a bit of lint clinging to her dress. She is, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

"I'm Matt," he says breathlessly as his heart pounds against his ribcage, and he can feel the name on his wrist heat up because yes, it's her, she's the _one_. "Matt Peake."

"It's nice to meet you! James has told me so much about you."

"How do you know James?"

"Oh, he's my husband."

Four little words. That's all it takes and Matt-

He _shatters_.

Matt doesn't believe in leaving a party before saying goodbye to the host, but he does just that, tripping over his feet as he walks out into the night, his hopes and dreams crumbling with every step.

Matt doesn't believe in much, after that.


	2. Adam & James

It's nearly three o'clock in the morning and there's just one package of double stuffed Oreo's left on the shelf. So, naturally, because nothing in Adam's life ever goes the right way, there's someone else who's eyeing them.

He's tall, blonde and way too gorgeous to be wandering around the lonely aisles of Walmart this late at night- or perhaps, this early in the morning? Adam doesn't know when the actual transition from night to day takes place. Not that he actually cares. His cookie monster pajama pants and batman t-shirt combination testifies to just how little he cares about...

Well, everything and anything, really. Depression's funny like that.

"I will literally pay you to let me have these," he sighs, sounding far more tired than he should for someone who has done nothing but sleep and lay in bed all day long. The other man jumps a little, like someone invisible just came up and pinched his shoulder, and then he's smiling at Adam and shit, it's nearly _blinding_.

"They're all yours, oh dearest soul-mate of mine."

It's the same thing that's printed on the left side of his ribcage, words all stocky and huddled close together. Adam blinks at the man, at his beautiful, drop dead gorgeous soul-mate.

He laughs. He laughs all the way to the register, his shoulder shaking as it becomes this silent, full body thing, and he laughs as he walks across the parking lot, opening the Oreo's and splitting them with his soul-mate, with _James_, on the hood of his car.


	3. Bruce & Lawrence

The whole world was covered in shades of black, white, and grey. In school, Bruce had learned the technical names for all the colors he wouldn't be able to see until he was all grown up and met the love of his life, the person he was destined to be with.

The sky was blue, stop signs were red, grass was green and according to his best friend Adam, his favorite shirt was pink.

"Bruce, this is Lawrence," Adam introduces them with a curt nod of his head. Bruce sets his backpack down against his chair and wipes his hands against his cargo shorts as he looks over his co-worker.

"Yeah, no shit. We've only been Skyping with the guy for, what, three months now?"

"Four," Lawrence corrects with a dip of his head, "but who's counting?"

Bruce snorts and reaches out his hand. "Well, it's nice to officially meet you, all things considered."

Their hands meet and suddenly, the whole world bursts into color.

The office walls are brown and the floor is this softer, almost white color. On the monitor, he sees bursts of color- green, red, yellow, all sorts of colors he can't even begin to name. He sees Lawrence, with a red plaid shirt and black glasses-

_Lawrence_.

"Fuckin' finally!" Lawrence smiles and his hand is still in Bruce's, a warm and welcomed weight that feels like it belongs there, like they were destined to hold hands. Which, technically speaking, they were. "Holy shit, hold on, I'm gonna google a _rainbow_."

Bruce smiles.


End file.
